An axial rotor section according to generic type for a turbine or a turbine rotor is known from laid open specification DE 1 963 364, for example. The rotor section, which comprises a rotor disk, has on its outer periphery a plurality of axially extending retaining grooves for rotor blades of the turbine. On the rotor disk, on the end face, provision is made in this case for an endlessly encompassing locating slot for sealing strips. On one side wall of the locating slot, provision is made for a plurality of projections which are evenly distributed in the circumferential direction and partially overlap the base of the locating slot. Seated in the locating slot are plate-like sealing strips which on their radially inwardly disposed inner edge have a thickened portion on both sides, the width of which corresponds approximately to the width of the locating slot. The thickened portion, as seen in the circumferential direction, in this case is sectionally interrupted by recesses which are of a broad design corresponding to the projections of the locating slot. As a result of this, the sealing strip can be inserted in the locating slot by means of a purely radial movement from the outside and after a displacement in the circumferential direction—the displacement travel of which corresponds approximately to the width of the projection—is hooked into this. The thickened portion of the sealing strip then fits behind the projections of the locating slot so that the sealing strip cannot move outwards. For installing all the sealing strips, these are to be inserted successively in the locating slot and only then are to be collectively displaced in the circumferential direction. As a result of this, the necessity of a sealing strip lock is avoided. After inserting the sealing strips and the rotor blades, the outer edges of the sealing strips are inserted in platform-side grooves in the rotor blades so that the last-named are secured against axial displacement. For finishing the installation, the sealing strips are fixed in their raised position by means of a screw. Each widened portion then bears against the projection. By means of this arrangement of the components, a first space which lies between the sealing strip and the end face of the rotor disk can be separated and sealed in relation to a second space, which lies on the other side of the sealing strip, for the guiding of various media. For achieving a particularly satisfactory seal, the sealing strip bears by its widened portion against that sidewall of the locating slot on which there is no provision for a projection. Moreover, an inner, conically extending edge of the projection ensures that the sealing strip is pressed onto the projection-less sidewall of the locating slot by influence of centrifugal force.
One disadvantage of the known arrangement is the costly construction of the side surfaces of the rotor disk and of the sealing strip with projections and recesses. A further disadvantage is the use of a screw for securing the sealing strip against displacement in the circumferential direction. On account of the alternating thermal stress which occurs between operation and stationary state and on account of the hot gas which flows through the turbine, problems relating to corrosion and strength in the screw fastening can occur. These possibly cannot be resolved in a specified manner. In this case, the screw is drilled out, wherein this process is carried out as a rule on the rotor which still lies in the lower casing half of the gas turbine. It can happen that swarf falls into the lower casing half in the process, which can bring about undesirable contaminations during subsequent operation.
Also, a security for rotor blades against axial displacement, which rotor blades are retained by means of a plate which is displaceable in the circumferential direction, is known from FR 2 524 933. The arrangement which is shown therein, however, is not suitable for sealing a space close to the disk in relation to a space which exists on the other side of the plate.
Furthermore, a rotor sub-assembly of a turbine, which has a one-piece sealing ring for the axial locking of rotor blades, is known from laid open specification DE 30 33 768 A1. The one-piece sealing ring of DE 30 33 768 A1 is hooked into the turbine disk in the manner of a bayonet connection. To this end, projections and recesses are arranged alternately both on the turbine disk and on the sealing ring in a distributed manner along the circumference. For installation, the sealing ring is located on the rotor disk, wherein the recesses and projections lie opposite each other. By means of a slight rotation of both parts, these can then be mutually hooked into each other. On account of the integral constructional form of the sealing ring, this, however, can only be used in aircraft gas turbines since their turbines are assembled by stacking in the axial direction. Stationary gas turbines, on the other hand, are assembled from two casing halves which encompass the completely installed rotor.